nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Jabu-Jabu
Lord Jabu-Jabu is a whale-like character that serves as the guardian Deity of the Zora in[[The Legend of Zelda (series)| The Legend of Zelda series]]. He also happens to be the third dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time as well as the seventh dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages. History Unified Timeline Era of the Hero of Time In order to save Princess Ruto, Link must feed Jabu-Jabu an offering of fish in order to enter his body. Jabu-Jabu is actually cursed by Ganondorf in the same way the Great Deku Tree was and is being parasited by a monster called Barinade. Once saving the young Zora princess as well as the guardian deity, Link will no longer need to see him. Downfall Timeline Era of Light and Dark In Oracle of Ages, Jabu-Jabu once again lives among the Zoras in Zora Village. He appears in both the past and present ages of Labrynna, but in the former, he is too small to enter. As part of his quest, Link must enter inside Jabu-Jabu's belly in the present to obtain the Rolling Sea, the seventh Essence of Time. However, King Zora will initially prevent the young hero from visiting the guardian deity, and in order to gain his permission, Link must first find a way to save Jabu-Jabu's life by cleansing the polluted Zora Seas. To do this, he must rescue the Fairy Queen, allowing her to purify the seawater. As a dungeon ''Ocarina of Time'' Navigation While inside, Link must initially avoid the vast variety of parasitic enemies using electricity as their main mean of attack. Shortly after entering the dungeon, Link locates Princess Ruto, who initially refuses to accept any help from Link, and accidentally falls into a hole. Once found again by Link, she commands him to help her recover the Zora Sapphire. Link must then carry and use Ruto throughout the rest of the rooms to solve the dungeons puzzles. He eventually finds the Boomerang, which is very useful to deal with out of reach mechanisms and the various electric enemies. After taking the Zora's Sapphire, Ruto is captured, and Link is immediatly ambushed by a Big Octo that serves as the mini boss of the dungeon. After defeating it, Link continues alone until he eventually locates the creature causing Jabu-Jabu's illness and the dungeon's boss: a parasite called Barinade. Link eventually defeats Barinade, rescues Princess Ruto, and receives the Zora's Sapphire as well as an Heart Container as a reward. Enemies *Bari *Biri *Gold Skulltula *Keese (Master Quest) *Like Like (Master Quest) *Lizalfos (Master Quest) *Octorok *Parasitic Tentacle *Shabom *Stinger *Tailpasaran *Big Octo (Mini Boss) *Barinade (Boss) ''Oracle of Ages'' Navigation The dungeon consists of three different floors. On the third floor, Link will find three Floor Switches that can raise or lower the water level in the dungeon. Jabu Jabu's Belly features two side-scrolling areas, one of which containing Angler Fish, the mini-boss of the dungeon. In this dungeon, Link will obtain the Long Hook, an upgrade of the Switch Hook, as the dungeon item. The Boss of the dungeon is Plasmarine. Once Link defeats Plasmarine in an underwater battle, he will receive a Heart Container as well as the seventh Essence of Time, the Rolling Sea. Enemies *Bari *Biri *Bubble *Cheep-Cheep *Gel *Goponga Flower *Iron Mask *Like-Like *Mini-Moldorm *Pincer *Rope *Sand Crab *Spark *Whisp *Zol *Angler Fish (Mini-Boss) *Plasmarine (Boss) Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:The Legend of Zelda deities Category:Deities Category:The Legend of Zelda locations Category:Ocarina of Time locations Category:Ocarina of Time Dungeons Category:Oracle of Ages locations Category:Oracle of Ages Dungeons Category:The Legend of Zelda dungeons